


Michael Alex Drabble Collection

by prettylikeahurricane (LetsGankIt)



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGankIt/pseuds/prettylikeahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the SyFy TV show Dominion showcasing the relationship between the characters Alex Lannon and the archangel Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Alex Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> On the night of Savior Day, Michael and Alex share a moment that is purely for them.

Fireworks exploded against the night sky. Alex stood on Michael’s balcony, looking out onto the crowd of people congregated below. They danced and sang, cheered and chanted. Alex thought the whole thing was ridiculous and he let out a rather contemptuous snort to say just how much.

“You sound displeased,” Michael said.

Alex turned on his heel and met Michael’s eyes. He shrugged one shoulder and a grim smile went to his lips. “It’s Savior Day. What is there to be pleased about?”

Michael walked silently across the floor to join him and they both stood at the railing as another explosion lit up the sky in purple sparks. “The rest of Vega seems to enjoy Savior Day well enough.”

Alex laughed bitterly. “If they knew what I knew they wouldn’t celebrate with quite as much enthusiasm.”

“Meaning?” Michael asked.

“Meaning…there is no Savior,” Alex said.

Michael sighed. “Alex-“

The young man put up his hand to keep the angel from talking. “No, I know I’m the Chosen One, that baby you saved – I get that. But I’m just a man, and they’ve idealized the view of me.”

“Alex…” Michael trailed off.

Alex shrugged again, rolling dark thoughts off his shoulders with the motion. “Half of them would be horrified to learn their Savior was a V2, a common soldier.”

“You are anything but common,” Michael said wryly.

That brought a smile to Alex’s lips.

Down below, Alex could just barely make out William as he stood in front of the chanting crowd and led them in prayer to the Savior. They prayed for guidance, they prayed to be heard…William looked up and it was almost like he could see his precious Savior standing there on the balcony. Alex felt a queasiness grow in his stomach and had to step back. Michael wore a look of concern. “Alex, are you okay?”

“Just overwhelmed,” he admitted. “I’ll be okay.”

“Why don’t you go, use the festivities to find some privacy and rest?” Michael asked.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, thanks. That’s not a bad idea.”

He turned to leave, only stopping when Michael cleared his throat. “A moment before you leave?”

“What?” Alex asked.

Michael padded across the floor to a table, bending over and pulling a wrapped gift from the bottom drawer. The paper looked expensive, shiny and crisp. Michael placed it in Alex’s hands. “A gift.”

“For Savior Day?” Alex asked.

“For your birthday,” Michael said calmly.

Alex’s expression softened. “Oh.”

“I should have given you presents before, when you were younger. I should have…been better,” Michael said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Michael. You did the best you could,” Alex said.

Michael’s hand fell hard on Alex’s shoulder. “No. I could have done better. I’m going to spend the rest of my immortality making it up to you.”

Alex’s cheeks warmed to a light shade of pink. “The gifts are unnecessary.”

Michael stared him down in silence and then, after a beat, replied, “Take the gift, Alex.”

“Yes, sir,” Alex said and the smile on his face was warm and genuine.


End file.
